


Traditions

by PetrificusSomewhatus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrificusSomewhatus/pseuds/PetrificusSomewhatus
Summary: The best traditions can spawn from the most unlikely of circumstances.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125
Collections: Christmas With Harmony 2020





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote for the Harmony discord's (https://discord.com/invite/zCKXSUs) Christmas with Harmony event. For reasons that will become apparent, I decided to wait and post this on New Year's Day. As always I want to thank Nauze for the beta. I hope you enjoy!

**December 12, 1998**

Harry stared at the marble headstones, unconsciously bobbing up and down and patting the back of the infant nestled into his chest. He and Andromeda had spent a bit longer than they'd planned at Ted, Tonks, and Remus' gravesites, and between the cold December weather and the bright sun, Teddy had eventually lost his patience and started voicing his displeasure. Audibly.

But once they'd gotten his nappy changed, filled up his belly, and commenced with the bobbing, all was right in the world. Teddy was now fast asleep, nestled in his carrier, his face buried in Harry's chest. Based on the last few months of experience Harry knew that as long as he kept bobbing and patting, perhaps transitioning from a pat to a rub at some point to switch it up a bit, Teddy would snooze for the next hour or so.

It felt odd, being here with them; his new family. Andi wasn't quite like a mother…she was still too broken and unmoored at losing Ted and Tonks to be a proper parent to anyone at that point…and she was a bit too old and a bit too wise to be considered a peer. Whatever the proper title, they had become de facto partners, united in their desire to ensure that Teddy would never have to endure the same level of suffering as they had experienced.

It was a bit surreal, how close they had become in the last few months. He'd met her at Tonks and Remus' funeral, and given that she was Tonks' mother and he was Teddy's godfather, they'd been seated next to each other during the ceremony. When Andi had thrust Teddy on him after the ceremony so she could privately pay her respects, Harry had initially panicked, but Teddy had made it immediately bearable. After a few seconds of coaching from Mrs. Weasley and a few positioning adjustments, Teddy settled into what appeared to be an infinitely comfortable part of Harry's chest. Harry had no idea when he'd started, but at some point he started bobbing up and down and rubbing Teddy's back while he watched the boy's grandmother mourn. Mrs. Weasley had commented idly at what a natural he was, and he'd smiled for the first time that day. While Harry reckoned this was probably the easiest part of dealing with a newborn, he decided she was right. It reminded him a bit of his first time on a broom; it was less about thinking and more about focusing and feeling. Flying on a broom and holding Teddy both felt right and good in entirely different ways.

They'd said their goodbyes that day and didn't see each other for another month. He'd been a bit lost when Hermione and Ron informed him that they would be going to Australia alone to set things right with her parents. Logically it made total sense…they were now a couple after all, and the dynamic between the three of them was bound to change at some point, but knowing that didn't make it any easier at being the odd one out. He knew the logical thing should have been to pivot to Ginny, she was his girlfriend after all, but instead, he'd found himself at Andromeda's doorstep on the day of their departure. The unplanned visit had gone well, with Teddy once again setting up residence on his chest as he and Andromeda got to know each other. It had gone so well that he'd come back the next day so she could visit Ted and Tonks' gravesite. She'd only left him alone with Teddy for an hour, and he'd been slightly terrified the entire time she was gone, but it had been brilliant. Teddy was brilliant. Andromeda's warm embrace once she'd returned home cemented the fact that a new trio had been formed. The Orphaned Trio.

So the routine had been set: Harry would visit every Saturday and watch Teddy while Andi visited with Ted and Tonks. As the weeks progressed, his visits became longer, graduating from staying for tea once Andi had returned, to staying for supper. Last week Teddy had even returned to Grimmauld with him for an overnight visit so Andi would finally have an evening with no responsibilities. Harry wasn't sure which of them were more terrified when he'd left with Teddy, but he and Andi both needed this, and it had been brilliant. He and Kreacher had somehow managed to keep Teddy alive, content, and in one piece, and he'd even got to witness Teddy morphing for the first time. His godson had endeared himself instantly to the aged house elf when his nose transformed into a perfect replica of Kreacher's wrinkled and thin appendage. The visit had gone so well that they agreed that overnight stays on Saturday would be the new norm. Kreacher did his best to hide it but he had been ecstatic upon hearing the news.

Today would have been Ted's birthday, so Harry and Teddy had accompanied Andi to the graveyard for the first time. And because Christmas was quickly approaching, the trio paid a visit to an additional set of gravestones. Andromeda had initially suggested they visit the Potter graves on Halloween, but Harry had begged off; that day held too many unhealthy and uncomfortable memories. Andi looked like she wasn't going to take no for an answer until he'd suggested waiting until Christmas. His visit to his parents' gravesite was one of the few good memories he had from last year, and Harry reckoned a visit during the holidays would be a nice tradition to start. The only thing missing was Hermione.

He was broken out of his musings by Andi's gentle voice. "The flowers are lovely," she said, gesturing to the wreath of Christmas roses laid in front of his parents' grave.

"Hermione conjured them when we visited last Christmas," he said, his voice breaking slightly at the memory. It felt odd. His life was infinitely better in so many ways since last year, but he keenly felt his friend's absence from his life over the last few months.

"How long did it take her to manage that?"

Harry shrugged. "A few seconds."

"Really?" Andi asked. She sounded skeptical.

"Hermione is really good at transfiguration," Harry said defensively.

Andi chuckled. "That isn't what I meant. I'm sure she could manage the spell to create the wreath easily. But she would have had to layer on multiple preservation charms to survive the elements for a year. She most likely came back later…after the war."

"Why?" Harry asked. It seemed unlikely, given how busy Hermione had been since their victory; spending the summer in Australia with her parents and then returning to Hogwarts for her final year of studies. With everything she had going on, it seemed like the last thing that Hermione would have on her mind.

Andi remained silent for several moments before tugging on his elbow. "We've one more stop to make," she said, leading him out of the graveyard. He'd expected her to stop and let him know where to apparate, but instead, she kept walking. In mere seconds her destination became clear; she was leading him down the street and toward his parents' house.

"We don't-"

"I want to show you something," she interrupted as she touched the rusty gate, causing the Potter memorial to rise from the ground.

Andromeda leaned forward and pointed at a spot near the bottom. "Can you see it?"

Harry squinted, doing his best to focus on the area where Andromeda had indicated. It was a bit difficult to make out amongst all the graffiti, but eventually, he saw the jagged _'NT'_ that had been carved into the wood.

"Did Tonks do that?" he asked.

Andi nodded. "We brought her here about a year after your parents' death. Once she read the sign and the other messages, she was very insistent on wanting to carve her initials. She was nine at the time and wanted you to know that she was worried about you and that she was sorry that your parents had died. I was initially against it but Ted convinced me it would be all right. Normally I would never have let her do such a thing but there was already so much graffiti…"

He'd done so well at containing his emotions that day, but thinking about a nine-year-old Tonks worrying over him was too much. Teddy deserved to grow up with a mother like that. It wasn't fair. "I think it's brilliant," he managed to choke out.

Whether she hadn't noticed or was merely pretending not to, Andi did not comment or acknowledge how emotional he had become, her eyes remaining glued on the sign. "Did you know the Ministry replaces the memorial every year? Once the graffiti gets to be a bit too much, they chuck the old one and put up a new one."

"But how-"

"Ted learned the schedule and began coming back with Nymphadora a few days after the new sign went up so they could carve her initials back in. Ted had a friend at the Ministry who told him they always replaced the sign during the week after Christmas, so it became a tradition for Ted and Dora to come back on New Year's Day and re-carve her initials. They never missed a year together…until last January."

It had been over six months since his 'victory' but Harry wondered when he would stop being reminded of the losses they had suffered. Ted Tonks hadn't made the trek last year because he was on the run; a fugitive under Voldemort's short-lived but horrific regime.

"Dora visited with Remus, but they quickly came back and insisted that I join them," she said, barely managing to get out the words.

It was surreal, seeing this woman break. She was so similar to her sister Bellatrix…outwardly strong, fierce, and defiant. Andromeda had always remained relatively stoic and in control since Harry had met her, forcibly schooling her features and trudging forward whenever it all got to be too much. But not this time. This time was different…important.

"They didn't bring me to see Dora's initials," Andi finally managed as she pointed to a spot a bit lower, where _'TT'_ had been inscribed.

"My Ted came back," Andi said, "he risked his safety and came here to leave a message for me and Dora.

This is usually where I visit on Saturday," Andromeda continued as she traced the initials.

She was full-on crying now, thoroughly broken and vulnerable. Harry knew there were no words he could share to make it better, so he did the only thing he could think of. He gently lifted Teddy from his carrier and placed him in his grandmother's arms before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She had been so strong over the last six months; it was time to do his part.

Several minutes later, Andi had gathered herself and spoke.

"I was never fond of Remus," she said. "I knew he was a good man and I quickly got over him being a werewolf, but he never appreciated the lengths that Dora went to love him."

"He didn't think he was worth it," Harry defended, remembering the lambasting he had leveled at Remus when he'd tried to join him on their hunt.

She scoffed. "Dora thought he was worth it and went out of her way to let him know it at every opportunity. My Ted was exactly the same way. Whether Remus thought he was deserving of her affections, he should have acknowledged it more. He should have gone out of his way to earn it. Dora deserved that. She deserved someone who went out of their way to let her know how much she was loved and appreciated."

He remained silent, once again having no idea how to respond to her words. He was a bit surprised when Andromeda wrapped her free arm around his waist and leaned into his shoulder.

"Your friend made a point to come back and restore those flowers with no expectations, Harry. That deserves to be acknowledged."

Harry was suddenly uncomfortable. He thought about what he'd been told about his father's open and obvious affections for his mother...the letter his mother had written to Sirius about his birthday…how she'd gone out of her way, despite the peril they were experiencing, to ensure that Sirius knew how important he was. As he thought over the last few months, Harry realized his acknowledgment of Hermione and what she'd done for him was sorely lacking.

**December 18, 1998**

As he walked toward Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry fought the urge to flee. Andromeda's words last week had been so obvious and true…indisputable in their logic. Hermione's small act of restoring the wreath at his parents' graves was one amongst myriad other examples of things she'd done for him over the years, with no expectations or need for acknowledgment. As the days passed and the more he thought on it, he realized how profoundly he'd failed his friend. Hermione deserved to be thanked until the end of her days…it was a thoroughly obvious and unimpeachable fact that he'd been too stupid or too selfish to realize…until now. Now, it was all he could think about.

The fact that he'd failed to do so over the last few years made it particularly difficult to do so at this point. What was he supposed to say? _Thank you for taking the time and restoring the flowers at Mum and Dad's grave. Also for believing me in fourth year, and going to the Ministry in fifth year even though you knew it was a trap, and obliviating your parents, and going on a suicide mission for me, and sitting next to me during all the awful funerals._ How had he made it this far without properly thanking her? He'd managed to spit out words of appreciation on a few occasions…but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

Andi had made more than one comment over the last several months about how often he brought up his best friend in conversation…how his normally quiet and reserved demeanor evaporated when Hermione's name came up. Andi had practically screamed at him to explore if there could be something more than just mere friendship, but the demands of his training and his Saturdays with Andi and Teddy had kept him busy enough to mute those thoughts. But over the last week, as he thought of the flowers…and Hermione's warm smile…and her soft hands…he could barely think of anything else. But above all that, even if a romantic relationship didn't work out, he realized how profoundly he missed his friend. Hermione deserved to know how much he missed her presence. At the very least, that deserved to be acknowledged before it was too late.

"Mr. Potter," Headmistress McGonagall greeted as she opened the castle gates, "it is good to see you again. I trust Auror training is going well?"

"Yeah," he replied, "it's been a bit more than I expected but I've managed. I'm glad for the break until after the New Year, though."

McGonagall made a humming noise of acknowledgment. "I've heard Mr. Weasley didn't quite manage it."

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't for him. I reckon he's better off at the shop with George. They've helped each other I think."

McGonagall nodded. "I've done as you asked and haven't informed Miss Granger of your visit. She is in the Great Hall at the leaving feast. You're welcome to join us. I daresay the elves have been anxiously awaiting your return."

"I've already had supper, but thanks." Harry purposely avoided mentioning that he'd spent the last hour eating and being coached by Andromeda about what to say and what _not_ to say. He couldn't afford to muck this up. Hermione deserved that.

He fought the urge to scowl as he spotted her sitting at the Hufflepuff table, deep in conversation with Justin Finch Fletchley, the Head Boy. Harry had always liked Justin. He could be a bit of a ponce, but his heart and mind were always in the right place. But as he watched Justin giving Hermione every bit of his attention, he suddenly despised the boy. Harry should be the one giving Hermione his undivided attention and nodding along to whatever she was going on about. At that moment he decided that Justin was an unbearable ponce and an absolute prick.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed loudly upon spotting him. He ignored all the eyes that instantly turned his way and focused only on Hermione as she approached him in a near sprint. He felt an odd surge of victory, positive that Justin had never earned a near sprint of greeting. Before he could think, Hermione was upon him and enveloping him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" she enthused. "Is everything alright?"

He should have known she would instantly worry that something was wrong. Andi's advice about thinking and earning other's affections hit him headlong and he realized he'd failed Hermione yet again. Of course she would worry about his unexpected visit. He should have told her he was coming.

"Everything is fine," he reassured. "Just wanted to see you before you left for Australia. I hope that's all right." He was such a coward. This visit was about so much more than that.

"Of course it's all right," she replied, grasping his hand and leading him out of the Great Hall. "It feels like ages since I've seen you!"

"Since October," he muttered, remembering his visit during the school's first Hogsmeade weekend of the term. His desire and enthusiasm to see Hermione that day had been the final death knell for his relationship with Ginny. Having her break up with him was entirely understandable, and Ginny's parting words that he'd never made her a priority were entirely fair. Ginny had been right and he hadn't felt a bit of guilt or remorse in acknowledging it.

But as he gazed at his best friend, he felt like the weight of the world had descended on his shoulders, and prayed he hadn't been too late. The words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't vocalize them, his cowardice and insecurities ultimately winning out.

"If you want to finish your supper, it's fine," he lied.

What was he doing? The last thing he wanted to do was have her sit next to that annoying tosser and finish her supper. Since his revelation, all Harry could think about was all the annoying tossers that could catch Hermione's eye before he had a chance to talk to her.

Hermione laughed, not uttering a word as she continued toward the exit. His heart surged…perhaps he hadn't been too late. He waited until they had left the Great Hall before he spoke again.

"I visited my parents' graves with Andi last week," he began, and instantly Hermione's eyes softened in sympathy.

"You left another wreath," he stated. Hermione instantly became embarrassed at his blunt observation.

"It was nothing," she assured. "We had another Hogsmeade weekend a few weeks back and I popped over to pay my respects."

Harry remembered Hermione's letters about the upcoming weekend and her not so subtle hints that she'd enjoy a visit from him. At the time, he'd convinced himself that she only made the invitation because she'd been worrying over him and would have preferred him to decline so she could enjoy herself. Andi had been particularly vociferous in her 'coaching' that he'd been spectacularly wrong in his interpretation.

"You two are both stubborn fools, tiptoeing around each other," Andi had said multiple times over the last week. Harry had no idea how to delve into the conversation he needed to have with Hermione, so he simply blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Did you know that they switch out the memorial sign at Godric's Hollow every year?" he began, drawing a curious expression from his friend. Over the next few minutes he recounted his visit…Tonks' annual message to him and Ted's one-off message to his family. He kept talking and Hermione inched closer as they continued to walk.

"I took you up on your advice and finally used my name for something good," he continued. "I went to see Kingsley this week and asked him to save the sign when they changed it out next week…for Andi. She doesn't know yet but I thought I'd give it to her as a belated Christmas gift."

"Of course you did," Hermione replied. He didn't know why she thought it was so obvious but he appreciated the sentiment.

"I asked another favor of him," he continued. "Did you know that he has a special floo in his office?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "His floo is connected to the British Prime Minister as well as various Magical governments around the world."

Harry felt like such an idiot. Hermione always knew those sorts of things.

"Right. Like you said, he can floo directly to loads of places from his office, including Australia…"

Hermione stopped walking, realizing what he was about to say. "That isn't necessary, Harry. I only have to take a few portkeys to get there-"

"Four," he interrupted. "Four portkeys and six hours of waiting, right? At least that's what you said in your letter. This way you can floo to the Australian Ministry and apparate straight to your parents' house."

"Yes, but-"

"It's only meant to be used for official Ministry business, but Kingsley said it was the least he could do, considering."

"It really isn't necessary, I don't mind-"

"Well, it's too late anyway," he continued. "Kingsley canceled your portkey for tomorrow and is expecting you at noon in his office. He normally works from home on Saturday but he's making an exception for you."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came. It was nice to be the one explaining all the planning and preparation he'd done while she remained quiet, Harry mused. He plowed forward before he lost his nerve.

"You're due to return on January 2nd, right?"

Hermione still seemed to be processing his news and remained silent, merely nodding her acknowledgment.

"I was wondering…if you weren't too tired from the time difference…if you'd like to do something with me on Sunday. before you go back to Hogwarts."

Harry girded himself and prepared for the worst. Andi had assured him that he was being an idiot but he couldn't bring himself to believe her. "I'd like to take you out on a date."

The last word seemed to jolt Hermione out of her stupor. "A date?" she asked. "You're asking me out on a proper date? A _date_ date?"

The hopeful tone of her voice was emboldening and he finally allowed himself to believe that Andi had been right. He parroted back the words that she had instructed him to say if he'd managed to make it this far. "Yeah. It's taken me a bit longer than it should have, but I'd like to take you on a proper date. A _date_ date. If you're seeing someone already it's-"

"No!" she interrupted. "I haven't dated anyone since I ended it with Ron. A few people have asked, but-" she said before stopping herself. "I would love that, Harry."

"Great!" he enthused. If it had been anyone else he would have been embarrassed at his unabashed enthusiasm. But this was Hermione; she looked as enthusiastic as he felt and simply latched on to him a bit more firmly than before.

They spent the next several hours wandering the castle and catching up with each other. They'd exchanged letters frequently over the last few months, but it wasn't the same…especially now that they were going to be going out on a date. A proper date. A _date_ date.

Harry had expected to be nervous after he'd (sort of) stated his intentions, but the opposite had occurred; he'd instantly relaxed and fell back into the normal rhythm they'd established years ago, the only difference being he talked a bit more than normal, and they held hands throughout. She'd taken him by surprise when she'd lunged at him as they'd initially said their goodbyes. He'd been too much of a coward to try for a kiss, but Hermione had no such compunctions. She was brilliant.

It was well after curfew when she'd finally said she needed to head back to her room but Harry didn't feel an ounce of guilt. She was Head Girl and he reckoned that they'd done more than enough to warrant a little rule-breaking. He dove in for one more round and found no resistance. But eventually, the late hour and her responsibilities to Hogwarts won out over their pent up desires, drawing their evening to a close. She walked him to the gates and pulled him into a hug, speaking in a near whisper.

"Since you've decided to throw your name around at the Ministry, do you think Kingsley would let you use his floo on Boxing Day? Mum and Dad have wanted to properly meet you forever, and I don't want to wait for our date. If you wanted, you could stay for the rest of the week and we could come back to England together. It's fine if you have plans-"

"Yeah," he interrupted, "I think that's a great idea." He reckoned it was high time he took advantage of his name and couldn't think of a better reason. He'd planned on spending Boxing Day with Andromeda and Teddy, but he was fairly positive that Andi would approve of his late change of plans. Hermione wrapped him in another hug and he realized he now needed to sort out gifts for Hermione's parents…and so many other things. He was sure that Andi would help him out with the gifts and how to act and talk with the Grangers.

**January 1, 2000**

Harry stood back and inspected his work. The _HP_ he had inscribed into the sign, despite being crooked and a bit slanted, looked perfectly at home beside the much more precise and straight _HG_ that had been carved seconds before. It was a tradition that they had started last year at Hermione's insistence. Once she'd come up with the idea, they had mutually agreed to cut their 'date' short to fetch Andromeda. If they were going to start a new tradition it was only right to include the rest of Harry's family.

Harry took over watching Teddy as Andromeda carefully inscribed _AT_ and _TL_ just below their initials. _If Bellatrix could see you now,_ Harry mused as he watched the matriarch vandalize the memorial for the second straight year. Harry realized his dad and Sirius would be highly amused at him establishing a holiday tradition that involved defacing Ministry property. He'd never felt more like a Marauder.

"I think it's time I got this one home and dried off," Andromeda said as she picked up her grandson.

"Home!" Teddy declared proudly as he flung the snow in his hands into the air. Andi didn't seem to mind in the slightest that a significant portion of the snow had landed on her head. "Say bye-bye, Teddy," she instructed as she gave Harry a significant look. Her message was clear; _you both deserve this._

As he waved goodbye to his godson, Harry did his best to calm his nerves and repeated Andi's instructions over in his mind. He felt Hermione grab his free hand as he continued turning the small box in his pocket with his other hand. Harry could tell that Hermione was doing her best to pretend otherwise, but he was fairly certain that she had sussed out what he was going to be asking her during dessert.

She was simply too clever not to put the pieces together; his need to visit the Potter vault by himself…the fact that they would be having dinner at the same restaurant where they'd spent their first 'English Date'. They'd commemorated their first 'Aussie date' a week prior with her parents. So many new traditions…

"It's a beautiful night," Hermione commented as they continued walking. She was doing a rather poor job at suppressing her knowing grin but Harry didn't mind. Hermione figuring out what was going on despite his best efforts to prevent it seemed utterly appropriate, and her being surprised was the least important bit. The 'Capital I' Important part was that he made sure to acknowledge how much she meant to him…how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life earning everything she had done for him.

He knew he would forget at least half of what Andi had coached him to say, but that was fine. Hermione would understand. She always understood. It was kind of a traditon


End file.
